A Egipto en un minuto
by Annbones
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado en esa sala de exposición egipcia si los hubieran dejado solos un minuto más? Respuesta a un reto.


Hablando con Caris Bennet de desquites y dobles sentidos, me ha propuesto este reto aprovechando que mi musa se está portando y anda con una inspiración que ni que le pagaran por escribir.

¿Recuerdan aquella famosa escena del final del capítulo de la momia, de la 5º temporada? El desafío era darles tan sólo un minuto más… Hasta un punto sigue la historia, luego… Ya lo verán ;)

Dedicado a Caris, que siempre está ahí animándome. ¡Espero que te/os guste!

Aclaración: Si fuera Hart Hanson y Bones fuera mío, este minuto habría existido en la serie para no dejar a tanta gente al borde del ataque cardíaco... Ya ven que no soy dueña de Bones.

A Egipto en un minuto

Sus pasos resuenan en el salón de la exposición mientras ella le explica que han podido demostrar la inocencia de Anok.

-Su madre tenía razón – señala.

- Y han tenido que pasar tres mil años para que alguien le haga caso- comenta él, mirando a su alrededor para luego fijar la vista en ella - ¿Sabes qué? Si yo fuera Egipto, también te montaría una fiesta-.

Ella esboza una media sonrisa, pero inmediatamente mira hacia la puerta con desgano, cierra sus ojos y menea la cabeza.

- Tengo que hablar. Odio esto-.

- Pero, ¿qué dices, Huesos? ¡Esto se te da genial! – su voz suena tan sincera que ella no puede evitar creerle - Oye, has cambiado la historia ,¿Cuánta gente puede decir eso?-.

- ¡Tú puedes! – las palabras brotan con su habitual espontaneidad de la boca de la antropóloga, al tiempo que da unos pasos más hacia su compañero.

- Cada arresto que haces cambia la historia. Haces un mundo más seguro-.

- Con tu ayuda, Huesos- sonríe él con ternura.

Durante una milésima de segundo, ambos permanecen en silencio, mientras el agente piensa cómo expresar lo que quiere.

- Oye, Andrew creía que lo ibas a traer a esto – dice, mientras lentamente se va aproximando a ella – Es lo que me dijo-.

- Iba a traerle, sí, pero, – se apresura ella en aclarar, con suavidad inusitada en su voz – este es nuestro caso y supongo que lo que pasa entre nosotros… es sólo nuestro – inclina la cabeza levemente a un lado, con expresión ilusionada en sus ojos al notar cómo Booth se acerca cada vez más a su cuerpo - ¿No dijiste eso?-.

- Si, - responde sencillamente.

La mirada de él se dirige a sus labios y sube rápidamente a sus ojos, al tiempo que traga saliva, y el deseo de besarla se revela en un tic en sus labios que ella también nota.

- ¡Venga, chicos! ¡El embajador va a hablar! – los interrumpe la voz de Ángela y ambos giran la mirada hacia lo alto de la escalera, sin separar un milímetro la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Los demás se marchan en medio de risas, y ellos vuelven a mirarse. Sin una palabra, ella acomoda el moño del smoking de él, mientras su mente nuevamente registra cuán simétricas son las facciones de su compañero y la atracción que estas le generan.

El por su parte, le retira un rizo rebelde del hombro y siente sus vellos erizarse por debajo del traje al rozar la sedosa piel de su compañera con el dorso de la mano, haciendo un intento consciente por no mirar tan directamente los senos que el bajo escote del vestido deja tan al descubierto.

Ha perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces ha soñado cómo sería tenerlos en sus manos, besarlos y acariciarlos, darles placer como ella se merece. Ya lo soñaba antes del tumor, la operación y el coma, y ahora luego de meses de aquello, aún en ocasiones se despierta buscando instintivamente a su "mujer" al otro lado de la cama. Y que ella lo mire de aquella manera, le sonría e incluso sus palabras, no ayuda a olvidar su sueño.

Ambos sonríen nuevamente, y roto ya el momento, voltean hacia la escalera. Pero cuando Booth trata de atravesar de un salto aquella placa de oro colocada en el suelo, pierde el equilibrio, y extiende una mano tratando de mantenerlo.

Ella se gira, súbitamente sobresaltada al escuchar la leve exclamación de él, y rápidamente se acerca.

Cuando el agente termina de perder el equilibrio, está frente a él, y el impulso que le había dado a su cuerpo al tratar de saltar la loseta, la arrastra en su caída.

Al instante siguiente, están en el piso, como aquella vez que él creyó que había una bomba en la bóveda de Gormogon, pero ahora los papeles están invertidos y es ella quien aterriza sobre el pecho del agente.

El sólo puede atinar a sujetar la cintura femenina, notando al mismo tiempo aquellos senos que acaba de admirar apretados sobre su tórax, subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración agitada. Percibe su perfume, tan femenino como ella, y sus rizos nuevamente alborotados ahora rozando su rostro.

- Lo siento, Booth – susurra apenas ella, tratando de levantarse, y sus movimientos generan que ambos sientan una descarga eléctrica recorriéndolos de pies a cabeza.

Él mantiene sus manos en su cintura, los ojos entrecerrados, perdido en las sensaciones que el incidente le genera.

- Booth… ¡Booth! – lo llama ella, súbitamente alarmada.

- ¿Estás bien? – la preocupación en su rostro es genuina, y no termina de entender bien porqué hasta que nuevamente recuerda el tumor.

- Estoy bien, Huesos – logra articular, la boca reseca, el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que juraría saldrá de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Ella se aparta con cuidado, y se pone en pie, examinándose el vestido para arreglarlo.

Desde su posición en el suelo, él admira la vista privilegiada de sus pantorrillas y el comienzo de sus muslos por debajo de la amplia falda, y eso sólo logra distraerlo.

Con expresión preocupada, la antropóloga se coloca en cuclillas a su lado, y dirige sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

- ¿Te golpeaste el cráneo al caer? – sus manos presionan suavemente su cabeza, mientras observa a su compañero - ¡Booth! – lo llama, imperativa y asustada.

- No es nada, Huesos, estoy bien – se incorpora, quedando sentado en el suelo, su nariz justo a la altura de aquel escote de locura, y otra vez pierde la concentración.

- ¿Me estabas observando? – sonríe a medias ella, apartándose apenas.

El agente permanece en silencio, concentrándose en detener el sonrojo que sabe está apareciendo en su rostro.

- De todas maneras, sé que lo hacías – con tono de "no es nada", ella continua – Es halagador-.

Con un rápido movimiento, la antropóloga se pone de pie, y comienza a subir las escaleras, dejando al agente aún sentado en el piso observándola.

Mientras se para con agilidad para seguirla, su mente trata de recordar porqué maldito motivo no debería enamorarse de ella. Debería desenamorarse, en realidad, porque lo que es enamorado, ya lo está. Como nunca antes.

4 horas más tarde el agente no sabe cómo ha conseguido subir aquellas escaleras, ni soportar a toda esa gente rodeándola, especialmente los hombres que en su mayoría detienen su mirada en su escote si están cerca y en sus piernas si están lejos. Pareciera que ninguno nota el color azul intenso de sus ojos, ni el brillo que las fuertes luces y la alegría ponen en ellos. Ninguno se percata del color de porcelana de su piel, ni de la delicadeza de sus manos. Tampoco ven la sonrisa genuina, tan difícil de encontrar en esos eventos, plenos de diplomacia fingida. Ninguno se extasía, como él, ante el brillo de su cabello, ni se da cuenta de la forma adorable en que las ondas caen sobre sus hombros.

Sólo ven un escote y un par de piernas, puede notarlo. Y él quisiera usarlos de saco de boxeo por mirarla así, justamente a ella, que ha arriesgado tanto, que se ha entregado tanto en su trabajo… Que es mucho más que una científica inteligente y con buen cuerpo.

Desde su lugar, el agente observa como Ángela se acerca a ella con su alegría habitual.

- Cariño, lo siento, sé que interrumpimos un momento con Booth allá abajo, - expresa sin vueltas mientras coloca su mano sobre el brazo de su amiga en señal de disculpa.

- No, Ángela, no interrumpieron nada-.

- Corazón, soy tu mejor amiga, a mí puedes decírmelo – sonríe la artista – además, sé mejor que nadie cuanto puede motivarte el lugar de trabajo, aun cuando sea tan poco romántico cómo este – expresa mientras sus ojos siguen a Hodgins que a la distancia conversa con otros científicos.

- Ángela, de verdad, Booth y yo sólo somos compañeros – responde la antropóloga mirando a su amiga y con una mueca en su rostro finaliza – No podemos ser otra cosa-.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Piénsalo bien, porque ¿sabes? Cuando una mujer y un hombre se conectan de la manera que lo hacen ustedes… sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? – finaliza observando a su amiga con una media sonrisa.

- Lo haré – asegura la antropóloga mientras deja su copa sobre la bandeja de un camarero que pasa.

Pasada la medianoche, la mayoría de los invitados se han marchado. Sólo permanecen en el amplio salón el director del Jeffersonian y el equipo integrado por los científicos del área de antropología forense.

Mientras todos se despiden, el agente nota que ella ya no está allí.

Con un guiño, Ángela le aprieta el codo y le susurra: - Tu dama está en su despacho. Agradéceme con bombones, sir Seeley -.

Apenas escuchando la última parte de la frase, el agente se dirige hacia la oficina de su compañera. A sus espaldas, todos los demás se marchan, incluso nota como a su paso se apagan algunas luces.

Allí en su oficina está ella, de pie junto al ordenador, terminando de cerrarlo.

- ¡Huesos! ¿Qué haces aún aquí? – pregunta con cautela al notar la tensión en su cuerpo.

- Reviso el correo – responde, volteándose hacia él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos – Y… pienso- toma aire, mientras mueve suavemente la cabeza – Creí que ibas a besarme – expresa, mientras la boca del agente se abre en señal de sorpresa – Y pensé primero que sólo era un impulso, tanto tuyo como mío-.

- Pero… - nuevamente suspira, y él nota la tensión en su cuerpo – luego… luego te caíste, y llegué a pensar que te habías lastimado – ahora sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas contenidas, y él puede adivinar los sentimientos que ella no puede expresar, no aún, - No somos sólo compañeros, Booth. No podemos serlo, y no es tampoco lo que quiero-.

Y de pronto, ambos pueden notar que el aire en la oficina ha cambiado. Como si nuevamente al quedar solos, se hubiera vuelto a crear la burbuja que generaron horas antes. Como si al conectar nuevamente sus miradas, ya no importe nada más. No hay líneas entre ellos en ese momento. El tampoco quiere que sean sólo compañeros, y luego de tanto tiempo de contenerse, no puede evitar agradecer y aprovechar que las barreras han caído.

Con pasos lentos, el agente se acerca a su compañera y ella instintivamente se endereza sin moverse de su sitio.

Allí parados junto a la mesa, se miran con intensidad.

Ella hace el primer movimiento, colocando su mano en su pecho, cercana al corazón.

El agente se acerca más, al tiempo que coloca su propia mano sobre la de ella y aprieta levemente.

- Huesos… - pronuncia con veneración, apenas como un suspiro.

- Booth – responde ella, la voz más segura – Siento haberle contado a Andrew lo del pastel de carne de tu madre-.

Y lo siente realmente, ahora puede decirlo, con la misma seguridad con la que puede determinar la datación de un hueso. Y de lo que también está segura es que quiere besar a ese hombre. Quiere comprobar si es tan buen amante como lo ha imaginado. Y si es verdad que hacer el amor es un milagro, quiere ese milagro con él, para comprobar si existe el amor, si existe algo que pueda ir más allá o aún en contra de las leyes físicas.

Y sabe también que no lo conseguiría sin él. Porque es en él en quien más confía.

Así que se lanza. Con un poco de torpeza, mucho de entusiasmo, y algunos nervios, levanta sus brazos hasta el fuerte cuello de él y dirige sus labios hacia su boca.

Por un segundo no obtiene respuesta, y siente como si su corazón fuera a detenerse ante la magnitud del error cometido. Pero en ese preciso instante, la lengua del agente se abre paso entre sus labios, su boca presionando la suya, y siente sus manos deslizándose por su cintura para sostenerla transmitiéndole su fortaleza.

Como en una danza de la que no tuvieran bien aprendidos los pasos, las manos de los dos se pasean por el cuerpo del otro, chocándose a veces, sus bocas amoldándose también.

Deteniendo su exploración del cuerpo de ella, el agente sube sus manos hasta su rostro y las coloca sobre sus mejillas, sujetándola para contemplarla.

Si no supiera que ella no es cobarde, Booth juraría que es con miedo que abre sus ojos, despacio, como retrasando el momento de mirarlo. Pero el presiona con sus manos, y ella lo mira, otra vez sus ojos conectándose sin palabras.

Y en la caricia de la mano de su compañero en su cuello, la antropóloga descubre que él, como siempre, la conoce tanto que sabe exactamente lo que quiere.

Con una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, el agente la atrae hacia su cuerpo, depositando pequeños besos sobre sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos.

La mano de ella se dirige también a la nuca de él, introduciendo los dedos entre sus cortos cabellos. Su otra mano se introduce bajo la chaqueta del smoking, llegando por allí hasta la fuerte espalda de su compañero.

Los besos del agente continúan por su cuello y se detienen justo detrás de su oreja, allí donde su perfume es más fuerte. Como si aspirara una droga necesaria para sobrevivir, Booth entierra su nariz en aquel lugar, logrando que un escalofrío recorra el cuerpo de ella.

Con auténtica pasión, el agente la aprieta más contra su cuerpo, logrando que perciba su excitación.

- ¿Sabes algo? – pregunta de improviso, su boca rozando el tirante del vestido de noche, su voz ronca, – Eres tan hermosa, que no he podido dejar de mirarte en toda la noche-.

- Cuando subiste al escenario – comienza, su mano deslizando un tirante, sus labios besando la piel descubierta – cuando diste tu discurso, - los besos continúan por el otro hombro – noté cómo te saludó el egipcio ese, será desvergonzado… – su voz transmite enojo y ella emite una pequeña risa.

El agente vuelve a besarla en los labios, para luego tomarla de los hombros y hacerla girar.

Desde su posición a sus espaldas, coloca sus manos en su cintura y la hace avanzar. Con sorpresa comprueba que no ofrece ninguna resistencia, sólo se deja guiar por él.

Llegan al borde del sofá de la oficina, el mismo donde alguna vez la abrazó, donde alguna vez la encontró dormida, donde el mismo durmió también alguna madrugada, extenuado por el trabajo del día. Ella da un paso hacia atrás, pegando su espalda al pecho de él.

Las manos del agente se deslizan por la cintura de la antropóloga hacia sus caderas, mientras besa su nuca y su cuello, el cabello de ella haciéndole cosquillas.

Ella mueve la cabeza para encontrar los labios de su compañero, pero él la sujeta cuando intenta girarse. Su mano pasa de su cintura a su espalda, buscando la cremallera del vestido, y ella nota su vacilación cuando no la encuentra. Con resolución, se gira y toma una de sus manos para dirigirla a su costado, donde debajo de su brazo se encuentra la dichosa cremallera.

Buscando en sus ojos su consentimiento, el agente comienza a bajar la cremallera, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de su compañera. Sus manos se detienen a mitad de camino, y en un susurro le pregunta: - ¿Tienes frío?-.

- No – responde prontamente, colocando una de sus manos sobre la que él mantiene en su cintura mientras la otra se dirige al moño de su smoking. Recuerda haber pensado horas antes cuán atractivo se veía.

De un tirón quita el moño, arrojándolo al suelo, y sus manos se dirigen a los botones de la camisa. Un leve temblor en sus manos revela su nerviosismo, pero ella continua con determinación.

Una vez que el agente le desliza el vestido, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior, la alza en sus brazos para acomodarla sobre el sofá, mientras ella se deshace de su chaqueta y su camisa al mismo tiempo y acaricia su fuerte espalda y sus bien marcados brazos.

La boca de él comienza a deslizarse sobre su piel, del cuello a los senos, el estómago, el vientre, sin quitarle aún la ropa restante. En el movimiento de su cuerpo nota como ella lo disfruta, pidiendo más sin palabras. Sus manos se dirigen al broche del sujetador, mientras ella desabrocha su pantalón y baja la cremallera, agradeciendo interiormente la falta del cinturón que lo haría más complicado.

Y en un momento, ambos están envueltos en una espiral ascendente de deseo, como si pudieran ir aún más allá de los límites del mundo y volver juntos. Respiraciones pesadas, boca sobre boca, piel con piel.

Sin separarse sus cuerpos ni sus labios, terminan de quitarse la ropa, él sobre ella, sus manos por todas partes, descubriéndole que las leyes de la física no sirven en ese mundo gobernado por el deseo.

La antropóloga siente que nunca había experimentado algo tan placentero como aquello, el peso del cuerpo de Booth sobre ella, el contacto de su piel ardiente, pero sobre todo el hecho de que es él, su compañero de años quien está allí con ella le permiten soltarse como nunca con ningún amante, porque sólo él ha llegado donde nadie antes.

Y cuando él da comienzo a la invasión a su cuerpo, descubre cuán equivocada estaba. Sí existe algo más placentero, y es la sensación de él dentro de ella, de sus manos sujetando las suyas, sus labios besándola, cada mirada que él le dedica, en cada movimiento creando algo total y completamente de los dos.

En su vientre se acumula la tensión, el deseo insatisfecho, mientras nota sobre su pecho como los latidos de él se aceleran y percibe su esfuerzo por satisfacerla.

Cuando la mano de su compañero se introduce entre sus cuerpos para acariciarla allí donde más lo necesita, la tensión estalla y por un momento ambos se hacen uno, unidos en un gemido, casi un grito, que comienza fuerte para terminar ahogado en la boca del otro.

Y como si al fin hubieran llegado a la meta luego de una larga carrera, ambos se relajan al mismo tiempo, extenuados.

Segundos después, aunque a él le parecen horas, tal vez porque quisiera quedarse así por la eternidad, ambos se miran de nuevo, y él la besa suavemente mientras se mueve hacia el costado y ella lo abraza por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, pegándose a su cuerpo.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, la antropóloga comienza a reír.

El agente la mira asombrado.

- Huesos, ¿de qué te ríes? – le pregunta enternecido por sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero confundido por su risa.

- Estoy comenzando a entender mejor los chistes y ese tipo de cosas, ¿sabes? – lo mira ella tratando de contener las carcajadas, pero la expresión de él no cambia, sigue demostrando confusión.

- Pensaba… pensaba… - se estremece por la risa, trata de tomar aire y expresa sonriendo – No eres Egipto, pero sí me has hecho una fiesta – concluye guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que él se une a ella en las carcajadas.

* * *

><p>La idea primera era hacer algo más fuerte, pero cuando recuerdo al Booth de la 5º temporada lo primero que me viene a la mente es enamorado hasta los huesos, así que lo suavicé un poco. Y creo que ella esa noche estaba a puntito de caramelo para dejarse llevar.<p>

Pd: Comencé esto hace dos días, y lo he revisado, editado y corregido tanto, que ya me entraron dudas sobre el resultado. Comentarios, por favor, los necesito.


End file.
